


And Like The Petals, I Fall

by Haveanicedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, F/M, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveanicedae/pseuds/Haveanicedae
Summary: Baekhyun loves Jongdae.Jongdae hates Baekhyun.Baekhyun is a pain in the ass.Jongdae just wants to be left alone.





	And Like The Petals, I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil intro to the story. I'm sorry :)

Baekhyun's hands shook as he made his way towards the shorter figure underneath the cherry blossom tree, mixed feelings of nervousness and excitement pumping adrenaline through his veins. His heart was beating faster than what he assumed was healthy, but he paid it no mind. "Jongdae hyung..." his meek voice sounded, Jongdae turning slowly on his heel to meet his gaze. "You wanted to speak with me?" Jongdae huffed impatiently, "hurry up, I don't have all day." Baekhyun flinched. "I asked-" he took a deep breath. "I asked you to come here to speak with you, yes." he began, visibly shaking from head to toe at this point. 

"Kim Jongdae, I am madly in love with you" he managed to breathe out, albeit far too quickly. 

"That's all?" The older sighed. "Listen, whatever your name is, I'm not gay. Even if I was, I wouldn't be interested in-" he gestured to Baekhyun as a whole "-this." he turned his back and started his journey back to the school. A cough escaped the younger boy's lips, followed by a fit, making it physically impossible for the poor boy to even attempt to breathe as the cherry blossoms flowed around him, falling at his feet and into his hands. Jongdae spared him a glance, a concerned look making its way through his cool facade. "Holy- holy shit" he was jogging to the younger now, at least, Baekhyun thought he was. He couldn't really make much out in this state, eyes watering so badly they rendered his vision impaired for the time being. "You..." Jongdae was trying his best to help the boy, cherry blossoms covering him as the wind picked up. "Hana- Hanahaki... disease?" he could barely finish his sentence before blood stained his white shirt, his eyes widening as panic took over him. 


End file.
